Lo que no deseaba
by 1 SnOw FiRe 6
Summary: La función de Malachite aun tiene preocupado a Steven que sera lo que le pasara a su amiga, la última vez que la vio, se veía tan lastimada, Jasper...que pasara cuando se des-fusionen, y si Jasper se intenta vengar de Lapiz, y la hiere.
1. ¿se acabo Malachite?

En el fondo del oceano.

-No entiendo porque las defiendes te mantuvieron atrapada por 1000 años, deja de hacer esto y te ayudare.

Dijo Jasper aun luchando contra Lapiz para des-fusionarse

-Puede ser, que ellas,, pero tal vez...no sabían que yo...y... la verdad no tengo claro eso, pero si aun estoy molesta con ellas, siempre fui prisionera de todos, pero ahora tu eres y seras mi prisionera, como tu lo hiciste conmigo, no? si hago esto es por la única gema, digo persona, bueno Humanoide que me ayudo, Steven... es mi único amigo y...yo no dejare...que...que lo las...lastimes...

Dijo Lapiz con la voz quebrada y se le escuchaba confusa y exhausta.

-Bien supongo que seguiremos así.

Jasper se metió empezó a asalir del agua hasta meter a Lapiz, pero al hacerlo Lapiz en el agua se lastimo por una algas que la agarraron y se enredo incluso el cuello, trataba de zafarse pero al hacerlo se golpeo con unos corales la cabeza, volvió a zafarse y salir a ala sub-superficie, Jasper se retorció y volvió a caer a adentro del oceano.

-No importa cuantos millones de años tenga que estar aquí, haré lo que soporte, lo que pueda...haré todo lo que yo pueda...

Respirando profundamente y manteniéndose a duras penas agarrando las cadenas con fuerza y manejando el oceano para mantener aun encarcelada a Jasper.

'En cuidad playa''

-Sabes Connie, Perla me ha estado enseñando a usar la espada, y pronto seguro seré tan bueno como tu.

Dijo Steven mientras caminaba con Connie por la playa.

-Jejeje seguro que si Steven, me ganaras.

Dice con una Sonrisa Connie.

-Solo bromeo, Connie, tu eres genial nunca podre superarte...

Connie se sonrojo y volvió a sonreír.

Luego de una hora llamaron a Connie, sus padres, ella se despidió de Steven y se fue Steven se fue a su casa y estaban las gems excepto Perla, Garnet solo estaba sentada en el sofá viendo hacia un lugar indefinido, Amatista estaba comiendo papas.

-Hola chicass.

Dijo Steven con un grito tipico para saludar, Garnet lo volteo a ver y Amatista con toda la comida en la boca le dijo:

-Hola Steven.

En ese momento se vio el portal brillar y era Perla, estaba llorando cuando vio a las chicas y a Steven se sorprendió mucho y se limpio las lagrimas rápidamente.

-No pensé que todos estarían aquí

Susurro para si misma y se dirigió para su habitación.

-¿Pasa algo Perla?

Le pregunto Garnet.

-No, n..nada Garnet, nada...

Respondió en un suspiro Perla y se abrió la puerta de su habitación y antes de entrar Steven le dijo:

-Perla, ¿que pasa? Podemos ayudarte.

Perla lo volteo a ver y sonrío.

-Todo esta muy... bien...

Entro en la habitación y la puerta se cerro.

-¿Que tendrá Perla?

Dijo Amatista aun comiendo.

-No lo se.

Dijo Garnet.

-Ni siquiera tu lo sabes, oh valla...

Dijo Steven muy confundido y preocupado por su amiga se fue a su habitación, aun pensando.

''En la habitación de Perla''

Al cerrarse la puerta se acostó en al puerta y se fue resbalando hasta caer al suelo.

-Que tonta soy, por poco y se dan cuenta.

Siguió llorando.

-Ah, como te extraño, quisiera volver a verte, ¿donde estarás?, ¿como estas?... ah, solo han pasado 100 años desde que no te veo, y siento que aya sido 5 décadas, ah... solo quisiera poder verte, poder saber como estas...

Se levanto y luego volteo a ver una foto donde estaba Rose con ella.

-Ah Rose, tu eras la única que lo recordaba, y que sabias como me sentía al no tenerlo cerca, la que me consolaba al recordarlo y saber que no lo volvería a ver, y me alegrabas diciendo que el volvería y estaría bien, me diste tu amistad y eso me llenaba, te agradezco...

Solo se escuchaba un total vació la sonrisa que aun tenia en su rostro al ver la foto de Rose y al terminar de hablar su sonrisa decayó junto con ella, y volvió a llorar.

''En la habitación de Steven''

-Valla Perla se veía muy...mal, y diferente, y Lapiz, no me e comunicado con ella desde hace 1 semanas, tratare de hacerlo hoy y la tratare de ayudar y para mañana intentare ayudar a Perla, no...no lo intentare, lo lograre.

Se dijo en un animo típico de mucho entusiasmo de el.

Amatista y Garnet se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones y no hicieron mas que dormir.

Steven también se durmió peor no logro tener contacto con Lapiz, a la mañana siguiente Garnet salio de su habitación y aviso que en la noche tendrían que salir para una misión.

-Bueno, ahora solo falta que Perla salga... y le avises

Dijo Amatista Steven despertó y las saludo.

-Emmm yo estoy aquí.

Perla estaba arrinconada en la esquina del sillón de la habitación de Steven.

-¿Desde cuando estas ahí?

Dijo Amatista

-No importa, ya se lo de la misión y volveré mas tarde tengo que ir a un lugar a...

Al levantarse escucho un fuerte ruido en la playa todas salieron y vieron a Jasper pero ya no estaba fusionada con Lapiz.

-Jasper...

Dijo en un tono casi de odio Steven al ver a Jasper.

-Argggg, aquí están...

Los vio con furia.

-¿Donde esta Lapiz?

Grito preocupado Steven y intento correr hacia Jasper pero Perla lo sostuvo.

-Ah...ella...

La saco del agua y aun estaba encadenada solo que estas cadenas eran de piedra, Jasper la tiro a la playa y las cadenas desaparecieron, y se vio que Lapiz tenia la gema rota pero estaba inconsciente.

-Lapiz...

Grito Steven y se solto de las gemas Perla, Amatista y Garnet lo siguieron.

-Te la puedes dejar si quieres a mi ya no me sirve, no creo que le sirva a nadie mas, nunca mas.

Dijo Jasper y de su mano apareció un hacha enorme y morada con la cual iba a romper por completo la gema de Lapiz y ...

/ **Eso es todo, luego sabrán quien es ''el'' de Perla/**


	2. La pregunta

-NOOOO.

Grito Steven y se puso frente a Lapiz sacando su escudo y protegiéndola, el hacha de Jasper reboto en el escudo y se destrozo, Jasper molesta empezó a golpear el escudo, las gems se acercaron y Steven desapareció el escudo y apareció la burbuja y esta golpeo a Jasper haciendo que esta cayera.

Perla saco su espada, Garnet sus puños y Amatista su látigo. Jasper se volvió a levantar mucho mas furiosa, cuando levanto la mirada recibió un fuerte golpe departe de Garnet. Eso la enfureció, agarro una roca levantándola y se la lanzo a Garnet luego agarro el látigo de Amatista y lo rompió, Amastista se molesto y saco su otro látigo la amarro de las piernas y Perla le lanzo la espada y Garnet volvió a golpearla rompiendo por completo el casco que había sacado, siendo su arma, no le funciono, pero Jasper se desato y salio corriendo.

-Volvere, y no, no sola.

Corrió mas rápido y Las Gems estaban a punto de seguirla.

-Chicas, por favor, ayuda, ya cure la gema de Lapiz, pero...no despierta...

Steven abrazo fuerte a Lapiz llorando.

-No...no...no llores Steven, ella estará bien.

Dijo Perla limpiándole las lagrimas.

-¿Enserio, estará bien?

Pregunto Steven a punto de llorar de nuevo.

-Si Steven, la cuidaremos, te lo prometemos.

Dijo Garnet a Steven, y alzo a Lapiz, se dirigió asía el templo.

-Siii.

Volvió a sonreír, Amatista fue detrás de Garnet y Perla se levanto de la arena ya que se había sentado anteriormente para quedar a la altura de Steven.

-Espera, Perla.

Dijo Steven, Garnet y Amatista ya se habían ido, Amatista al entrar al templo se fue a su habitación y se tiro en un sillón color morado oscuro. Garnet fue a una parte del templo donde puso a Lapiz en un tipo de camilla, pero esta era de cristal y luminosa, se encendió al Tener el contacto con Lapiz, Garnet dejo a Lapiz ahí luego de unos minutos Lapiz se volvió a su estado de gema, y la camilla desapareció un tipo de silla pequeña agarro la gema de lapiz y luego se metió en un tubo este empezó a, tipo, cargar la gema. Perla escucho a Steven y se detuvo.

-¿Sucede algo Steven?

Dijo tranquilamente Perla.

-Si, pasa algo, pero tu eres la que lo sabe.

Dijo Steven y la señalo.

-Ammm, ¿de que hablas?

Pregunto confusa Perla.

-¿Porque estabas llorando ayer Perla?

Dijo Steven.

-Emmm y...yo...

Perla no sabía que decir, no sabía que responder...o mas, no quería responder, no quería se había paralizado, asustado, deprimido, confundido, quería decirlo, quería callarlo, quería correr, quería llorar, explotar, y todos los recuerdos todo por una pregunto que no llego a responder se quedo en shock hasta que...


	3. ¿la respuesta?

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03eff2167158ab111a6b661e7028bd48"-Perla, Perla...¿Que pasa Perla?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec651ef2566d87bef12e3126a9ebe0ed"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Empezó a agitarla para que reaccionara./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1fcd080777ce4e278469d812f216724"-S..si... me distraje, lo siento, ¿quieres desayunar? Te preparare lo que quieras./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe4d788cc3dedbb5442d19fa381c4b5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Fue extraño ella acaso olvido lo que Steven le había dicho o solo quiso evadirlo ademas de que el ya había comido Perla siguió su camino hasta el templo Steven la siguio, ella volvió a ver asía la cocina./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="433b6fe2b7748d295c606c5c96e03dd3"-Perla yo ya comí, ¿lo olvidaste?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="403672f89c350d3eabeca88fe39b4e0c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Steven le dijo a Perla y Perla lo volvió a ver./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bbf17f2b1d18197b6be12e4d41f392c5"-No, lo siento, no...no me di cuenta, iré a mi habitación./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0c036f29f6d02f32f09585c702c0c5b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"En ese momento apareció Garnet de un pasillo y Perla entro en su habitación./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9571bf61669f4d3519f364ed7b703266"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"En la noche./span/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2cae513b7af176d32a11818c3cfc3e5e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Steven estaba en su cama boca abajo. Escucho una puerta y volteo a ver era la puerta de la habitación de Perla y luego vio a Perla camino directo al portal ella llevaba dos de sus espadas y el portal se activo y luego de que Perla desapareciera Steven se levanto de la cama y la siguió al llegar al lugar donde estaba Perla y al ver a Perla se sorprendió por ver lo grande que era el lugar donde estaban era un tipo de habitación que parecía un cielo con mar, Perla caminaba por el agua mientras peleaba con un monstruo enorme de color negro cuando logro atravesar-lo Steven abrió la boca a mas no poder, el monstruo desapareció dejando su gema, Perla la agarro y se dirigió asía el portal, cuando vio a Steven se asusto y le dijo:br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7ee9787768b74e04dc60ca8b8158389"-S..steven... ¿que haces aquí? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72cc0faa55f6282ee15e6a3066a71ac3"Encerró la gema en una bola y la izo desaparecer, para terminar obviamente donde estaban las demás./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fdf70aa0606df911b25d23df0ba20ccc"-Steven, no no vuelvas a seguirme, imagina que el monstruo te hubiera herido, ¿me oíste?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Steven seguía sin responder, y seguía impresionada, Perla subió al portal y la habitación o extraño edificio empezó a volverse negro y destruirse, El portal se activo y aparecieron en el style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Steven responde me, n...no vuelvas a hacer eso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14a8b9fe1ea17c8937efd760693cf9c7" Le dijo Perla Steven en un tono un poco style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-S...si perla, pero es fue genial, como destruiste a ese monstruo era enorme como Sugilite, y luego poof, eso fue tan, style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Dijo Steven con sus ojos vueltos estrellas. Perla solo style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Hora de que descanses style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Perla dejo a Steven en la cama de el y se fue a la habitación de style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Al día siguiente/br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="872535100a6a0992df05228a9e31403b"Todas las chicas había salido para una misión y Steven se quedo todo el día con Connie hasta que los padres la llamaron, ella se despidió, le dio un abrazo y Connie y Steven tropezaron y al caer sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, y pestañeaban varias veces, luego Steven se levanto nervioso y ayudo a Connie a levantarse, se disculparon y luego ella le beso la mejilla y salio corriendo, Steven estaba muy feliz y se fue a su habitación hasta esperar a las chicas, cuando llegaron Steven las saludo y abrazo cuando las chicas se iban a dirigir a sus habitaciones Steven les dijo: br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Esperen chicas, quédense conmigo, en todo el día no las he visto hagamos una fiesta de piyamas, siii?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Izo ojitos de perro, Amatista y Garnet dijeron que si...Perla lo pensó y al final dijo que si, todas se acostaron y Ganet se durmió, Amatista y Steven se quedaron hablando hasta que quedaron dormidos, Perla se quedo pensando unos minutos en si dormir o no, la última vez había sido, horrible, valla que fue el primer y peor sueño que había tenido, al final se durmió, pero como siempre su sueño se ven desde su gema, incluso los ruidos, despertaron a Garnet y Amatista, luego Steven despertó y vio el sueño de style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="863c51d19e00ea8d09c1fb6e41ebbff7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Sueño de Perla:br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Perla estaba corriendo, por todos lados, junto con su espada, choco contra una piedra esta cayo ella logro moverse antes de que le cayera encima, los sonidos de golpes o el fuego y los gritos, Perla dirijo su mirada asía un lado y vio a Garnet luchando contra otra gema del planeta madre, Perla, iba a dirigirse donde Garnet y ayudarla y en eso apareció una gema que estuvo apunto de golpearla Perla le atravesó con la espada y la gema cayo pero se rompió en muchos pedazos, Perla estaba asustada y preocupada, empezó a correr pero ya no se veía Garnet luego cayo al suelo de rodillas estaba cansada seguía sin encontrar a Rose, cuando vio a una de las gemas pero esta no llevaba el uniforma del planeta madre, el era uno de los soldados de Rose, y al parecer Perla lo conocía, Perla se levanto y esta gema, la ayudo, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un lugar donde habían muchas gemas y no eran amigas, empezaron a atacarlos al final lo consiguieron, cuando una de las gemas mas fuertes lanzaron unos rayos que estaban matando a todas las gemas incluso las que eran de su mismo equipo a esa gema no le importaba nada, Perla se encontró con Garnet y Rose, Perla seguía junto a la gema que anteriormente la había ayudado corrieron rápidamente al lado de Rose, cuando el rayo empezó a acercarse a ellas y la gema, la gema tropezó y su pierna se atoro en un agujero, Perla intento regresar por el, pero en ese momento Rose izo la bola escudo, una piedra cayo encima de la gema que había quedado atorada, Perla grito y... /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Despertó.br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83f0670da94256acf05bf1f9bfed0f7b"-¿Perla?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Steven volteo a ver a Perla que se veía asustada, triste, style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Perla empezó a llorar y se levanto rá style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Perla, respira ti...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Garnet iba a decirle que respirara que se tranquilizara, Perla apretó su cabeza fuertemente mientras sus lagrimas salían, de un salto cayo en el primer piso y corrió hasta su habitació style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-¿q...que es lo que paso?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Dijo Amatista muy style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Si, ¿porque Perla estaba así, se le olvido que solo estaba soñando? Tal vez si le explicamos que solo soñab...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-No, Steven, no estaba soñando, puede ser que si estaba dormida, pero su mente solo recreo un recuerdo, eso fue lo que paso en la guerra, Amatista eso es lo que paso, ahí recuerdos de la guerra que ella, al parecer nunca puso superar..pero la verdad ahi cosas que nunca se style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Dijo Garnet viendo asía el suelo, Steven suspiro muy triste y volteo asía la puerta de la habitación de Perla, Amatista bajo la cabeza, y se acostó, Así pasaron muchos minutos hasta que todos quedaron style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Al día siguiente...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p 


End file.
